


With Friends Like These

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Day 11- Night By the Fire





	With Friends Like These

The lights had been taken down, the ornaments stored away and the tree was sitting at the curb for the county to recycle. Your kitchen had been put back to rights after a crazy month of holiday cooking and your pandora station was back to it’s normal rotation of 80’s rock and modern folk as you moved the last piece of furniture back into its regular place. Cleaning up after a month of Christmas always left you feeling a little melancholy, it was nice to have your life back on it’s normal routine but it also meant you were forced to acknowledge the reality that was your life. In the weeks leading up to Christmas you were able to push all the stress of everyday things away and just embrace the happiness that seemed to float around everyone until December 25th.

Hair piled high atop your head and drowning in an old sweatshirt you couldn’t remember how you came to own, you surveyed the living room. With the Christmas tree gone there just seemed to be something missing in the space. An emptiness that would need to be filled, but with what you weren’t quite sure.

The slamming of the back door pulled you out of your musing, Sweet Pea’s heavy foot falls echoing through the house as he came to lean against the kitchen door frame. Dark eyes roving over your bare legs, Sweet Pea released a breath through his nose as he dragged his eyes up your body to settle on your face. “Is that what you’re wearing tonight?”

Brows furrowed in confusion, you drew your eyes from the empty space beside the couch to the boyish grin of your boyfriend. “What’s tonight?”

“Only the annual post Christmas bonfire at the quarry?”

“Oh shit, I totally forgot.” Looking down at your not so appropriate get up, you pulled your hair from the clip as you hurried past him and down the hall. “Just give me five minutes to put on some make-up and pants and I’ll be ready to go.”

Chucking, Sweet Pea checked the clock on the wall before following your hurried footsteps towards your bedroom. If the two of you were going to be late, you might as well have a good reason for it.  “Hold off on those pants for a bit.”

The wind sent your hair dancing as you climbed out of the truck, Sweet Pea grabbing the thermos from the floorboards before joining you in the chilling wind. “Smells like the gang is already here.” Slipping his hand in yours, Sweet Pea tugged you down the path towards the clearing.

Bonfires at the quarry after Christmas was a Fangs and Sweet Pea tradition, originally started as a way to escape family obligations they had turned into one of the most looked forward to post Christmas celebrations next to the New Years Eve party at Thornhill. The gatherings were usually improteu and unorganized, but they were always a good time.

“We would have been here sooner if someone hadn’t gotten distracted….”

The light from the fire came into view as you cleared the last row of trees, the hum of your friend’s voices easier to make out as you drew closer. It looked like the whole group and then some had shown up; a few bodies moved together to the beat of the music that poured from a radio while others were crowded around a couple of coolers people had dragged in. “If someone would wear pants around the house, maybe I wouldn’t get distracted.”

“Who isn’t wearing pants?”

Jumping at a familiar voice, you pinned the new comer with a cold glare. “Jesus Christ Fangs, don’t sneak up on us like that.” Placing a hand over your racing heart you ran a hand through your hair as you willed your heart to steady it’s beat. Sending you a toothy smile, Fangs snagged the thermos from Sweet Pea’s grasp as the two of them shared a humorous look at your expense. “Everyone is wearing pants.”

“Now they are. That wasn’t the case an hour ago…” Fangs’ deep laugh echoed through the trees as Sweet Pea skirted out of your reach before you could hit him, you’re boyfriend’s dark eyes alight with humor against the glow of the burning fire as he joined Toni and Cheryl.

Slinging his arm over your shoulder, Fangs shook the thermos like a kid does their first Christmas gift as the two of you followed behind Sweet Pea. “Is this what I think it is?”

“What would a post Christmas bonfire be without a little apple pie?”

Grinning like a fool, Fang left a smacking kiss on your cheek “You are way too good to us, you know that?”

“She’s always known that Fangs. Now go round up some cups so we can break into the good stuff.” Waving off the dark haired boy, Toni pulled you into a tight hug. “It’s about time, lady! We were starting to think you weren’t going to show up!”

Returning Toni’s affection, you smiled as you took a seat beside her and Sweet Pea. “And miss out on a favorite post Christmas tradition? I don’t think so.” Gratefully taking the solo cup Fangs overed, you sighed in contentment as the spice and rum of your drink filled your senses. “It’s Sweet Pea’s fault that were late.”

“That’s not how he told the story.” The sly grin that spread across Cheryl’s features had you choking on your drink, Sweet Pea’s calloused hand rubbing circles across your back to sooth your coughing. “Yeah well….. He’s a liar.” A round of laughter erupted from around the fire, your friend’s taking great enjoyment out of your embarrassment.

It wasn’t long before Betty and Jughead joined the party, a new round of teasing starting at their expense. Releasing a content sigh, you rested your head against Sweet Pea’s shoulder, his strong arm wrapping around your waist to pull you tight against him; the melancholy feeling that had been weighing on your shoulders earlier seemed to be chased away as you watched the smiles spread across your friend’s features and laughter filled the night air. The Christmas season may be gone and you may have to start facing the unfestive reality, but with nights like this and friends like these you knew it wasn’t going to be as bad as you had earlier thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 11 from my “A Sweet Pea Fic-mas” challenge that is running December 1 through New Years Eve. I’ve got one more to go and then this series will be at an end. Thank you for tuning in for all the holiday themed one shots- I hope you enjoyed them!!


End file.
